inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Football Frontier! Start!
heya minna! sorry I didn't write my fanfic for a long time! DDX soooo busy with school stuff!! I hate school... well, whatever~! let's continue with the 8th chapter! I kinda in writing fanfic mood now.. *fanfic mode activated* BOOP! XDD Chapter 8 Memo is veeery excited today. Wanna know why? The Football Frontier! She jumped of joy!! "Yahoo! I should watch the match between Raimon and that animal junior high!" o.o" "That's so mean, Memo-neechan. Stop calling them animal school. They have their name." Kiiro said. Then, he keep on reading his book. "Your skirt too," Fukai told her. Memo is blushing deep red. "THIS is why I hate wearing skirt!" "Well, no matter how many time you ask Angel-sama, he still won't let it happen." Akaoni told Memo and quickly go out from the library. "Yujo-kun, you're so mean." ---- Hearing the announcement of Football Frontier really make me excited. The first match is Raimon and that animal junior high, I can't wait to watch it! If it's Magic Water who will have a match with Raimon I feel kinda worried. 'Cause Angel-sama won't let us. Whatever! If there's hope then we can have a match with them! Now I have to collect some information. About Raimon. Yep, let's go, Memo. Collect as many as you can and try to relax your mind. Why my mind kinda dizzy now. Hate it. ---- Yesterday :: "At last! This season has come! Hotter than the summer's heat, it'll decide who among our nation's junior high schools will be the number one soccer team in Japan! The Football Frontier's season is here! .........." "Wow, so here it is! The FF! Yayyy!" Memo smiled. "That bunny disturbing me a bit. It reminds me of an Urban Legend." Arane said. "What is it, Jou-sama?" Memo looked at Arane. Arane's face were pale. Hazami comfort her. He told Memo the Urban Legend that Arane meant. "Ahh, she told you before. About the Bunny Man." Memo tried to remember it bit by bit. "Oh, okay okay. I remember. Phew.." The Urban Legend that Arane meant, Bunny Man was revealed to be one of Arane's weakness. "Oh, look!" Kiiro said to them. "The aggressive Nosei Junior High! Their opponent is... My word, it's Raimon Junior High, whose visibly rapid progress has given them some fame among the competition! The first preliminary match is going to be interesting!" "Raimon and that animal junior high, huh? Interesting!" Memo said. All of them look at her, "Animal junior high..?" "Stop looking at me like that! I'm going home!" She disappeared. At class 2-A :: "Mina-san!" Memo come into the class. "Oka-san?" The monitor in the class, Hiroki look at Memo with a confused face. "Ah, Hiroki! I'm sorry for next week." She pats at Hiroki's back. "Why?" He asked. "Y'know, the soccer stuff here and there. I won't come to class the whole next week. Gomen ne? Don't be mad!" She smiles brightly. "Uh.. Hai.." ---- Memo: Eh? Finish already? My God.. I thought you gonna continue.. Apple: You know how tired I am now.. Next chapter will coming soon! Akaoni: Ara! My appearance are sooo.. Apple: Sorry, Yujo.. Akaoni: Nevermind.. As long as I'm cool as always~ Apple: The heck.. Kiiro: Hope you like it! See ya! click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! Gomen ne? Don't be mad! (talk) 11:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon